


Girls Night In

by Iliveinthetrashcan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Braids, Crushes, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, House Party, Look at what you raised, M/M, Movie Night, Nervousness, Ouch, Secret Crush, Sex Talk, Slapping, Truth or Dare, google translate french, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliveinthetrashcan/pseuds/Iliveinthetrashcan
Summary: Theodosia decides to invite James over for a Girl's Night. Shenanigans ensue. The story will probably be better than my crappy summary.*This can be read as a stand alone or can be read with all of one of my other fics!*





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> IT MIGHT ACTUALLY BE LONGER THAN ONE CHAPTER YAYYYY

" Would you just sit still? Maybe it would hurt less!" 

" Ow! Shit. I am sitting still, you just braid too tight!" 

At this point in time, Theodosia was braiding Peggy's hair. Except Peggy was being difficult, and fidgeting like she had ants in her pants. James looked over from where he was braiding Angelica's hair and chuckled. Theodosia snarled. 

" You don't get to laugh, you're braiding Angelica's hair. She doesn't move much," as Peggy squirmed under her. Theodosia placed her legs on Peggy's shoulders. " That'll keep you in place goddammit."

Eliza laughed from her perch on the couch. " Welcome to the majority of our childhood," she smiled, " Getting Peggy to sit still. Veteran tip: sit on her until she gives up." Eliza and Angelica cracked up. Peggy gasped dramatically," Betrayal from my own blood." 

Theodosia grumbled. 

" So to change the subject before Theodosia kills Peggy, what movie should we watch? We have Heathers, A Quiet Place, and The Winter Soldier," Maria said, staring at the small movie collection," Theo, what kind of awful movie collection is this? If you're gonna have DVDs, do it right." 

" I left all my movies at Jacques' house," Theodosia grumbled," Hope that bastard is enjoying them." 

The room fell silent. No one really wanted to talk about that. A thick tension fell over the room. 

" Alrighty, The Winter Soldier it is!", Peggy said a little too loudly. Everyone in the room collectively groaned, as Peggy had seen it at least 500 times and either spoiled it or made loud commentary throughout. " Well, you didn't exactly say any other suggestions," she smiled wickedly. 

And so the group put on the movie, enduring another hour and a half of Peggy's commentary and throwing of popcorn at the screen. At one point Angelica confiscated the popcorn, because " there are better uses for popcorn than makeshift rugs and cockroach leftovers". In which Peggy yelled excessively loud for the rest of the movie. 

" Alright, another activity that won't make me lose my hearing or my sanity. Whichever comes first ", Maria said. 

" Truth or Dare?," James suggested. 

" Anything that won't make strangle Peggy with this freaking braid," Theodosia said. 

" Full offense, excuse you," Peggy said. 

" Alright, alright, people let's start the game already. Truth or Dare, James," Eliza said quickly. 

"Umm, Dare, I guess," James said, caught off guard, but upon seeing Angelica's wicked smile, said, " Oh, I'm going to regret this, aren't I ?" 

Angelica whispered something to Eliza, who in turn smiled wickedly. She said, cracking her knuckles," James Madison Jr., I dare you to call Thomas and tell him to come over here." 

James groaned. " Seriously, Angie? I would rather live with my parents for a week." 

" Don't Angie me, and plus you can't back out now," Angelica smiled devilishly. 

James sighed dramatically again and reached for his phone. He then took a deep breath and dialed Thomas's number. Angelica reached over and put him on speaker, to which Theodosia promptly slapped her hand. 

 

And James made the call.


	2. Chapter 2:  Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god Thomas is here

"Hey babe, " Thomas purred over the phone.  Angelica looked like she was about to burst out laughing.  

"Uh, hey Thomas,"James stuttered,  blushing furiously.  

" Everything OK?, " 

"Yeah,  could you just-"

"What... "

"Come over here maybe please just say yes this us really awkward, " James said in a rush of words. One could almost hear Thomas raising his eyebrow from over the phone.  

"OK..." 

"See ya bye, " James said quickly.  He swiftly hung up the phone and out his hands over his face. A pregnant pause fell over the room before everyone excluding James burst out laughing,  prompting James to groan loudly into his hands.  

"Why did I agree to this? " he groaned,  voice muffled by his hands.  

"It's funny because you and I both know what he's gonna do as soon as he gets here, " Angelica said,  wiping a tear from her eye.  

"Why would you know?, " Theodosia asked innocently.  

"Me and Thomas used to date and from what I hear,  he hasn't changed much, " Angelica said, looking over at James sympathetically.

The group settled into a comfortable silence for a good 5 minutes,  with James fiddling with the hem of his sweater obsessively.  The quiet silence was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. 

"Come on in,  Thomas! ," Theodosia shouted with a bright smile on her face. 

 Thomas burst into the room with a passion in his eyes and hair ablaze.  "How's it going ladies?  James?, " and to which James responded with an incoherent grumble.   

 "Ok Thomas you can take him, " Angelica said passively,  waving her hand as if to shoo them off. Thomas grabbed James's hand and pulled him up off the floor.  

 "No,  don't let him take me, " James cried,  eyes widening in protest.  

"Alright ladies,  how much you wanna bet that Thomas will make James cum in 10 minutes?, " Maria said jokingly.  Theo and Angelica raised their hands.  

 Thomas gasped dramatically. " Angelica,  you know I can beat that, " he said,  pulling James towards to the bathroom.  

"We shall see.  Thomas,  you got 10 minutes," Angelica said,  pulling out her phone and setting a timer for 10 minutes.  

"Don't make a mess in there.  Whatever you stain,  take home and burn. " Theodosia shouted.  

 Everyone patiently stared at the bathroom door,  waiting for some kind of sign.  After about 30 seconds,  they heard a quiet moan,  then a louder one. The moans died down at about 4 minutes,  followed by quiet whimpers and a loud moan,  the loudest one yet.  There was a small pause.  Then Thomas could be heard laughing and then a small 'Ow! '.  The girls looked at each other in confusion.  The door finally opened,  revealing a disheveled James and a clearly pleased Thomas,  holding Theo's shower curtain.  

Theo threw her hands up in exasperation. " Really?  I actually use the shower like a normal person,  unlike you, "she said jokingly.  

" Hand over my money Angelica I was right, " Eliza said smugly.  

James pointed at Thomas.  "Never again, "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I


	3. The Same Thing But Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza gets her Truth or Dare turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I doing this?

Angelica burst out laughing at James's clear discomfort,  in which James responded to by sending her a deadly glare.  

"Well,  Thomas,  if you're gonna stay here I might as well do your hair.  Come sit here, " Theodosia said,  patting her thighs.  

"Bruh,  what about me?, "Peggy said,  hair half done. 

" You fidget too much.  Move, "Theodosia said,  slapping Peggy a bit to get her moving, " Thomas,  get over here. " 

Peggy got up begrudgingly,  grumbling the whole way,  while Thomas plopped down in front of Theodosia.  Peggy took a seat next to Angelica.  

" Alright,  continuing the game.  Who's my next victim? ",  Maria said,  rubbing her hands together evilly.  

Thomas spoke up,  saying, " I think Eliza should go next. " 

"Wait,  why me?, " Eliza said defensively,  crossing her arms over her chest.  

"Because you're quiet, " Thomas said simply.  

"Angelica's been quiet too, but you don't bother her, " Eliza said, pointing to her sister  

"Leave me out of this.  You've been chosen,  accept your fate, " Angelica said.  

" I just chose a person.  I have no bias, " Thomas said,  offended,  to which Theodosia,  who was parting his hair, snorted.  

" You got something to say?, "Thomas said. 

" Don't threaten me,  or I'll mess up your hair, " Theodosia said darkly. 

"Alright,  alright,  just stay away from my hair,  you maniac, " Thomas said,  worried about his precious hair.  

"So Eliza,  Truth or Dare, " Maria said cheerfully  

Eliza grumbled a bit before choosing.  "Truth." 

Angelica pounced,  seizing the opportunity to ask a question that had been bugging her for a year and a half. " Is it true you lost your virginity to Alex? “ 

" Angelica!, " Eliza said,  flushing red quickly.  

"Actually,  I'd kinda like to know myself, " Maria said,  leaning in.  Now she was interested.  

"Maria! ",  Eliza said,  blushing even more.  

" Come on,  just answer the damn question please, " Theodosia said, exasperated.  

" Um,  well,  yes and no?  " Eliza said,  nervously twiddling her thumbs.  

"Explain, " Maria said,  still intrigued. 

"Um,  well,  I mean,  Alex didn't you know,  we never did the do,  and I mean,  it was just some foreplay and shit and yeah, " Eliza stuttered her way through the sentence.  

"Angelica,  pay up, " Thomas said with a smug grin on his face.  

Angelica sighed and pulled a 20 dollar bill out of her bra.  

"So that's what you keep in there now, " Thomas said,  taking the bill.  

"What did she keep in there before?, " Maria asked . 

"Condoms",  Angelica and Thomas said at the same time.  

" Moving on, " Peggy said, eager to change the subject. " Theodosia,  Truth or Dare? " 

"Hey,  that's my job, " Maria whined.  

"Shut up, " Peggy said,  causing Maria to pout.  

"Uh,  I guess Truth, " Theodosia shrugged.  

" So everyone wimped out after James's dare then, " Peggy said,  earning a death glare from James.  

"No it's because if I get up,  no one else's hair is getting done, " Theodosia stated simply, already half done with Thomas's hair.  

"Truth it is, " Thomas said, for the sake of his own hair.  

" Okay,  Theodosia, is it true that Aaron is good in bed?, " James asked.  

"Yes," Thomas and Theodosia said without hesitation.  

"I-, " Angelica said, "I don't even want to know why you know that. " 

"And you aren't bothered by this, Theo?, " Eliza said cautiously.  

"Trust me,  if I had a problem with it,  Thomas wouldn't be alive to tell the tale, " Theodosia said.  

"And that would be the fourth time I've gotten a death threat today, " Thomas said nonchalantly.  

"You really need to work on that, " James pointed out.  

Thomas shrugged.  

 


	4. Great Googly Moogly it's all gone to shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Girls Night In, Ao3's favorite fanfic! 
> 
> *cue cheering and clapping*
> 
> Today our special guests are: 
> 
> *cue drum roll*
> 
> The same people as last time! Let's see how our folks are doing this time.

"Okayyyy, next person everyone, " Maria said,  directing the groups attention towards her. " Angelica I choose you for the next victim. " 

"Ugh,  seriously, " Angelica said.  

"Yup, " Maria said cheerfully. 

"Dare, " Angelica sighed,  in which Thomas's face lit up with a smug grin.  

"Angelica,  I dare you to call Adrienne, " Thomas said,  smugly.  

"Nope. No.  No way.  No way.  That is a dare I will not do.  Sorry everyone.  Game over.  Look at me.  I'm the loser.  Can we leave now? " Angelica rambled.  

"Who's Adrienne?  " Eliza said with piqued interest,  raising an eyebrow.  

"Angelica's girl crush from France.  Also Lafayette's cousin, " Peggy said,  before being tackled by Angelica.  

"How do you know that,  you little shit, " Angelica shrieked.  

"We live together,  dumbass!  I can hear your fucking daily worship from my room, " Peggy got out,  struggling under Angelica's weight.  

"Um,  Eliza, aren't you gonna do anything?, " Maria asked her girlfriend.  

"I've learned it's best to let it blow over, " Eliza said calmly.  

Maria opened her mouth to say something,  then promptly closed it.  

"Angelica,  are you gonna do the dare or not?"Thomas said,  holding out his phone,  already calling Adrienne.  

" Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit-, " Angelica said,  panicking.  

"Thomas,  I swear to God,  if Gil got arrested again with his stupid friends, you're bailing him out this time, " A girl said in a heavy French accent.  

"Adrienne,  darling,  Gil isn't arrested and even if he was I wouldn't bail him out.  This,  however,  is more serious, " Thomas said,  gaze directed at Angelica,  who was panicking in a corner. 

" Thomas if you hurt James,  I will fly across the ocean and hang you by your hair, " Adrienne said.  

"Fifth death threat of the day!  A new record, " Thomas said,  somewhat proud of his twisted achievements.  "But Adrienne,  darling,  Angelica has something to say to you. " 

"Oh hi, Angelica,  I didn't realize you were there!  " Adrienne said,  sounding a little nervous. "Thomas,  am I on speaker?, "

"Yup." 

"Shiiiiiiiiit, "Adrienne said.  

" Y'all two need a room,  I can't physically listen to this without cringing, " James said,  his Southern accent showing a bit due to his annoyance.  

This seemed to snap Angelica out of her panic,  because she said, " First of all,  when did the cowboy enter the room.  Second of all,  I know you and Thomas are just as bad, so you can't even say anything. " 

"Works every time, " James said, smug. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Angelica actually talk to Adrienne? Will they be a canon ship? Will I ever get a life? All on the next episode of Girls Night In! Stay tuned, folks.


	5. The Sky is Falling due to Olympus' Great Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that? Me uploading two chapters not that far away from each other! 
> 
>  
> 
> It's a CHRISTMAS MIRACLE! 
> 
> Now shut up and enjoy your chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : D just kidding I love you all. 
> 
>  
> 
> (One kudos feeds a poor trash can)

As Angelica glared at James,  who smirked knowing he had unfrozen her from her lovestruck panic. ( what am I saying lol)

" Are you guys gonna talk because I have other things I could be doing right now, " Theodosia said impatiently,  almost done with Thomas's hair.  

" Yeah,  like my hair, " Peggy exclaimed,  still struggling underneath Angelica.  

"No. Get someone else to do your hair because I'm not having an aneurysm so you can have nice hair, " Theodosia replied stubbornly.  

" Did I call at a bad time?" Adrienne asked sheepishly.  

" No,  darling,  they're always like that, " Thomas said nonchalantly, earning a snack to the side of his head.  

" Dude will you stop calling her darling already you're in a relationship, " Angelica said a little too loudly. 

" Wait Thomas you're in a relationship?!, " Adrienne said excitedly.  

"You forgot to tell her didn't you, " James dead panned. 

Thomas shrugged. " It slipped my mind". 

"Comment as-tu oublié de me parler de ta putain de relation petite cochonne Je ne peux pas te croire, je pensais que tu étais encore en train de te morfondre la petite merde quand on a l'intention, " Adrienne said angrily.  

"Jesus Adrienne,  watch your language, " Thomas said,  eyes widened.  

"Well,  who is it then?! " Adrienne exclaimed,  a little exasperated.  

"Yours truly," James said nonchalantly while pointing to himself.  

" It's about damn time,  Thomas.  And you freaking forgot to tell me?!  Honestly it's like you people don't trust me, " Adrienne said,  a little irritated.  

" The last time I told you I was in a relationship you sent me a cardboard cutout of you sticking up the middle finger at me, " Thomas said.  

" That was different.  That was also my best friend we were talking about,  so the circumstances were a little different, " Adrienne added defensively.  

" What the hell is wrong with you people? " Maria asked no one in particular.  

"So is Angelica gonna ask Adrienne out on a Skype date or what? " Peggy asked,  to which Angelica responded with putting a pillow over her face.  

" Wait what did Peggy say, " Adrienne laughed nervously.  

" Nothing, " Angelica said quickly.  

" Nah Peggy said that Angelica wants some of that sweet French ass but she's too scared to ask her out so Peggy did it for her the gentle way.  By the way,  Angelica thinks you're super hot and wants to date you," Theodosia said nonchalantly while finishing off Thomas's hair.  

"I-" Adrienne stuttered, " Is that true? " 

" Mayb-",Angelica was cut off by Peggy elbowing her in the side, " Yes." 

"Oh well then let's arrange a time I'd love to go on a date with you, " Adrienne said cheerfully.  

"Sure," Angelica said,  face red.  

 "Ladies and gentlemen,  the power of bluntness, " Theodosia said mockingly,  taking a fake bow.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that I enjoy writing these more than the actual story? 
> 
> Leave a kudos, feed a trash can. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me if u ship it? 
> 
> Adrienne x Angelica
> 
> Also translations: 
> 
> How did you forget to tell me about your fucking relationship you little slut I can't believe you I thought you were still moping around you little shit when we're you planning on telling me?
> 
> Adrienne is not happy with Thomas oh no owo


	6. Chapter 6: oh god there's sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omgggg I'm back to torture the souls of these characters. 
> 
> *cue confused clapping*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo how are they going to finish off the night? 
> 
> *suggestive face uwu*

"Well guys, how are we gonna top that one off?", Maria said, looking concerned at Angelica, who was blushing profusely and hyperventilating. 

" Well I vote Dare for Theodosia because she's done with Thomas's hair, "Peggy said , aloof. 

" Suck my toe Peggy you haven't even gone yet," Theodosia quipped back. 

"Fine, I choose Dare, " the younger said with an air of arrogance. 

Theodosia raised an eyebrow and relaxed back into the couch as she thought of a dare. James and Eliza looked at each other worriedly, knowing the look on her face meant trouble. 

"Peggy, I dare you to pretend like you're drunk and confess your love to Aaron, " Theodosia smirked silently, while Peggy stared agape. 

"Why are you okay with this?, " Maria said, dumbfounded. 

"Our relationship is weird like that, " she shrugged. 

"Clearly," Thomas said under his breath, earning a hard slap from Theodosia. 

"You've gotta be kidding me, " Peggy said, finally snapping out of her haze of shock. 

"Nope, " Theodosia stated matter-of-factly. 

Just as Theodosia had said that, Aaron walked in the door, surprised to see the group of friends sitting in his living room. Thomas burst out laughing at the stroke of fate. 

" Shit, " Peggy said as Theodosia simultaneously said ," Now's your chance, sunshine "

Peggy got up, clearing her throat and draped herself over Aaron, declaring her love for him in a very loud and slurred voice. Aaron, somehow unfazed by all of this, keeps walking into the kitchen, while Thomas cackles, face red. 

Aaron walks out of the kitchen with a root beer and Peggy now attached to his ankle. He quickly shakes Peggy off and walks into the back of the apartment, presumably to change out of his work clothes. 

"And that, Maria, is why I'm okay with it, " Theodosia looks at the aforementioned girl with a sparkle in her eye. 

"Is it bad that this is the first smile I've seen from you all night?", Angelica asked, regaining her calm. 

Theodosia shrugged, threw a pillow at where Peggy lay on the floor, and stated, " I can finish your hair if you'd like. " 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh why am I like this? Did y'all miss me though it's been a while? Also can we talk about how much I stan Aaron being so unbothered by this stuff? 
> 
> *SEE Y'ALL NEXT YEAR YEET*
> 
> That was a joke. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this because I have nothing better to do with my life apparently. Comments and kudos are appreciated, and until next time, fellow trash cans!!


End file.
